<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shyness by fugitivehues, LysandrePavelsson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857897">Shyness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitivehues/pseuds/fugitivehues'>fugitivehues</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandrePavelsson/pseuds/LysandrePavelsson'>LysandrePavelsson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DNcember 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.N. Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DNcember2020, Day 8: Shyness, Gen, Snippets, Social Anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitivehues/pseuds/fugitivehues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandrePavelsson/pseuds/LysandrePavelsson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At night, Fukami goes on a furtive quest for milk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DNcember 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DNcember2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shyness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Our 8th submission for TenrounoHoshi's #DNcember2020 challenge. Text by LysandrePavelsson, illustration by Fugitivehues.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Everyone in this damned house was useless! “If you need anything, call us, Fukami-sama! If we can help you, say so, Fukami-sama!” Well, here he was, and no one was to be found! The floor froze his bare feet and the kitchen was <em>of course</em> on the other side of the house. A man couldn’t wake up at night without having to suffer for his warm milk.</p><p>He descended a flight of stairs, took a corridor – without meeting anyone, naturally – to reach the kitchen. The dark room was completely silent at this time as the cook had long returned to her house. Despite his best efforts to find milk in the unusually clean and tidy environment, it soon became obvious he would have to <em>open</em> cabinets. Frowning in focus as he tried to remember where food and dishes were stored, he searched, as silently as possible, until he could find the precious goods he was looking for. No way he’d boil milk; he would have to satisfy himself with a cold beverage.</p><p>Hand firmly grasping the glass, he took the opposite door; he was certain no one was up, no need to take the long way. His feet stung and surely bedsheets would still feel warm. He could scamper back and, as long as he was careful about not spi–</p><p>He threw himself against the wall. Over the corner, in one of the perpendicular corridors, light filtered from an open door. Voices that sounded too deep to belong to any of the servants reached him. Was it another commercial negotiation? He… He didn’t want to see any foreigner tonight…</p><p>Milk dripped slowly down his hand as he peeked. The men couldn’t be seen from there; if he remained quiet…</p><p>Tiptoeing, all senses in alert, the boy avoided the corridor and went straight ahead instead. It would be another long way, but he really, <em>really</em> didn’t want to talk to stranger at night in his pyjamas with a glass of milk in hand.</p><p>Like a rodent in his own house, he climbed back to his room, sometimes stopping to listen to silence. But he – thank God – remained alone until he could safely close his bedroom’s door behind him.</p><p>Fukami exhaled slowly. He would bury his cold feet under blankets, build himself a cave and drink his well-deserved milk. Why were strangers even invited in this house? Artworks could be transported anywhere else… What a curse…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>